Reflections In The Starlight
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: The daughter of Jethro & Ziva reflects on her mismatched relationship with an agent and her future with her B'Sheirt
1. Darkness Turns To Light

Twenty Two year old Sarah David, the daughter of Jethro Gibbs and Ziva David sat with her hand on her pregnant stomach, her fingers unconsciously tracing shapes over the skin that protected her unborn child.

**His** unborn child.

The child that genetically belonged to the man she had just broken up with.

She had thought that their relationship ending had meant the end of the world.

She was wrong, because that was the beginning of a better life.

The life she was destined for.

She leant back on the swing, the sky sparkling with diamonds as she reflected back on her life with the man she had loved, and that claimed to love her back.

There relationship could be described as a fog that surrounded her and clouded her judgement, but now that fog had lifted, and it was as though her mind was free.

Her eyes finally opened to the truth.

The truth that she wished she had noticed before this.

The truth that;

She would do **anything** for him.

He would **expect** everything, and give only when he had to.

She would do whatever **he asked** of her.

He would **never** thank her, and she would never as anything in return.

She would lay her **life** down for him, without a seconds thought.

He could** take** her life, in a split second.

She would have **let** him!

She finally realised the boundaries of love............there was none, but then how can love be defined? How could she explain what love feels like?

With love, she realised in an instant, that it can go either way, two extremes that claim to be love, the honour and self-sacrifice that someone brings to a relationship, and then the total opposite person which influences the relationship in a more controlling manner and takes from the relationship, much like a "warm bath", in the manner of which he climbs into the family home and takes out any negative feelings on the ones within the household...within the home...the one he is supposed to love...that he claims to love.

She sighed and took her sapphire engagement ring from her slender finger, looking at it, she looked up at the sky, she had come to hate it, how could she hate such a beautiful stone? Easily! It was associated with the man she loved, lost and gave her all to, as well as the injustice in the third world that brings this stone to where she sat in a park in Washington DC.

She slid it into the back pocket of her denim jeans and leant right back so that her hair brushed the floor as she swung, her eyes calmly closed and her body relaxed, as her mind showed her why she was better off without him.

A memory movie playing in her mind in black and white;

_Sarah smiled happily at him and kissed his cheek, "I love you so much" she said softly, happily, cheerfully and optimistically_

_He grumbled and nodded, "I know" he replied simply, he looked angry at her and she stepped backwards, her small frame hit the wall._

_Before she knew it, his frame was pinning her to the wall, and she gasped, and smiled, an image of having it against the wall came into her mind and she hooked her leg around his waist and attempted to pull him closer._

_He grabbed her hair...this was not what she wanted...this hurt..._

She blinked her tears away and sat up carefully with her hand on her stomach, "It will be okay Neshomalah" she whispered and traced the star of David on her stomach.

David came up behind her, and carefully approached, knowing she would easily floor him if she felt threatened in the slightest way, "Talking to yourself already?" he joked, his voice soft, gentle, caring and loving

Sarah smiled at him, "To my little one" she explained softly and moved into his embrace

He held her close and smiled, "I knew that" he said softly

She laughed, "No you didn't"

David smiled happily, happy to have her in his arms, "Well you do talk to yourself" he said softly, making reference to a Dissociative Identity Disorder that she had, but in a way that was in jest and not in spite

Sarah smiled, "Well it is hard to find decent conversation these days" she joked

He feigned hurt and pretended to clutch at his chest, "What about me ?"

The young Israeli smirked and kissed her true soul mate on the lips, "Well my B'Shiert, are not just anybody are you?"

David smirked and pulled her closer and sat on the swing with her in his lap, "Are nor are you, my Prinsteein. Habishka" he said softly, quoting her words to her, knowing she understood what he meant and loving the way the words sounded on his tongue

Sarah smiled and leant into his embrace, the only thing she would wish for, was for this unborn child to belong to her B'Shiert instead of the ragaz man


	2. Romantic Day Turns Grey

A few days later, after spending every day with her soul mate, she was stood in the registry office in a white summer dress, that flowed in the soft breeze, she stood beside the man she loved with all her heart and smiled happily at him, his arms wrapped around her as they were pronounced man and wife. The happiest day of their lives, she smiled brightly, natural and without make-up, the way he loved it. He grinned and cupped her cheek, gently kissing her passionately and deeply.

Their six year old daughter; Carrie sat in Ziva's lap, beside Jethro. A small intimate affair with only the close members of the family in the room. Carrie put her arms up for her mother, truth be told Sarah had not been lucky enough to give birth to the little miracle child, but was able to raise her, after all, she loved her just like her own. If given the choice, she would have given birth to the little girl.

Sarah smiled and leant her head on her new husband's chest as they took a photo of them and Sarah moved to her daughter and picked her up, being careful of the unborn baby within. Carrie snuggled into her mother, as her adoptive father hugged both the child and mother, and unborn child.

He kissed Carrie's head, a small gesture, which made Carrie smile more and to make Sarah smile, it meant a lot for her to have this man and her child with her, and even more for them both to get on so well, Carrie was Tony's child, Sarah held onto her, happy to have her, and glad that there had been no problems in taking her with her when she left him.

Sarah wasn't taking any notice of anything else, until the room went silent, and she heard his voice, shivers went down her spine and her fake smile came out to play, her fake calmness, as she held her daughter closer, unconsciously closer and tighter, as Carrie's hand rested upon Sarah's stomach.

She saw him come closer, and could feel her child's fear, as she clung to her mother, and without thinking quickly moved to shield her daughter as the man's rough hands came forward to angrily snatch the child from her mothers grip, his fist connected with her stomach making her stumble backwards, David caught his wife not having expected Tony to do anything, he was shocked as was Jethro and Ziva. Ziva took Carrie and sat her down away from everyone else, as David helped Sarah stand, brushing him off and telling him that her and the baby were fine, and there was no need to go to the hospital, not knowing what was truly going on inside of her.

Gibbs had grabbed Tony and taken him out of the room already, as the cops came in, the registrar had called them when she dashed from the room at the connecting hit to the pregnant brides stomach.

Sarah leant against the bannister and leant her head in her hands, as David held her close, she cried, she was scared, her walls that once protected her was coming further down, she didn't want to lose her walls...she needed them to stop her tears. She brushed off once again the question of hospital, not realising that less than 12 hours later she would lay in hospital with a fresh batch of tears, and no baby within her.


End file.
